For the love of Kami be Specific
by h.psane
Summary: One thing Bulma Breifs has learned is to be specific when you want something. and what she wants is a ring on her finger from a certain prince. Will she get it?
1. Specifications

For the Love of Kami; Be Specific

Just Bulma's thoughts on life with her husband, and the odd way they got married.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, the mighty Akira Toriyama made them all.

If there is one thing I have learned from life its this. Be specific. Want a baby girl? Be specific or your little bundle of joy will have an extra appendage. Want green hair? Be specific, or you might end up with puke green instead of pine green. Be as specific as possible or the world will toss a few surprises your way. This was my mistake.

I wanted the perfect boyfriend. A prince charming to sweep me off my feet. Thats why I headed out on those insane adventures with Son Goku, and where I met Yamacha. After that, the wish kind of faded away. That was until HE arrived. Coming back to bite me on the ass, the fates decided to give me a prince. Not any old prince, but the stuck up psychotic masochistic high and mighty pain in the ass prince of all saiyans. See what I mean about being specific?

After that, everything changed. Vegeta gave me a son, and a daughter, as well something else. Fun. I have never had as much fun fighting anyone like I have fighting that son of a bitch. He makes my life a living hell everyday, but for some reason, I keep getting up to fight him every step of the way till bed. What Can I say, I'm a bit of a weirdo. Anyway, enough rambling. This story is about how he asked my to marry him. Well not ask. That asshole never ASKS for anything. He demands and we ignore him unless we want to do it. And by we, I mean me.

So enough about that, lets get on with it.


	2. mothers instincts

Chapter Two!

Just posting this one really quick.

Disclaimer: Vegeta is not mine, if he was the show would be VEGETA, not DBZ. He belongs, as well as the other DBZ characters to Akira Toriyama.

It all started when my little boy came home in a mush as a fit as a thirteen year old could throw that is, so it was pretty big. All morning I had been at my kitchen table, pouring my delectable genius over some work plans. So far I had made little progress. Unfortunately, these plans had not been made by me, but rather by the narcissistic asshole I shared a bed with. Did I mention he was paranoid? He is. Very. All the design specs were written in some alien language I did not have a translation for. That man was so damn paranoid he didn't even write it in Saiya-jin! Other than that, the designs were damn good. Based off some pod he had worked on when he was in Freiza's army. At least, that was what he told me, between the grunts and snide comments about my human intellect. Anyway, I was on my second pint of Ben and Jerry's Triple Mint Chip, and my fifth cigarette when Trunks burst through the door, looking pissed.

I quickly snubbed out my cigarette, knowing the smell irritated his above average sense of smell. Simply by looking at him, I could tell he was upset about something that had happened at school. I am his mother after all, and a genius. He stormed to the fridge,and opened it, pulling a two liter of soda out. Acting every bit his father, Trunks then proceeded to drink the entire thing in two seconds.

"Something the matter sweetheart?" I asked, slouching forward, arms propped up on the table. He turned to me, his face emotionless. Over the years he had developed the same defense mechanism as Vegeta, but he was not as good as his father. Only being able to hold it for a few moments, he looked at me, his eyes pained.

This got me to my feet, and I came over to him, arms outstretched. "Oh, what is wrong baby?" Trunks sighed heavily, his chest heaving a little as he tried to form whatever was going on in his head into words I could understand. Patient as ever, I waited. Finally a few seconds later Trunks opened his mouth and told me what was wrong.

"Mom, is dad still here only because of me?" looking like the five year old that had once asked me if his father hated him, I only looked at him in horror for even asking such a question.

"Why do you ask that! Trunks, of course not!" Placing one hand to my chest I thought I might burst into tears. He looked so lost at that moment. "What ever gave you THAT idea?"

Sighing once again, Trunks explained to me why he had ever thought something so ludicrous. "Well today we were discussing the meaning of words in class. Some asshole," I grunted at him to let him know about the use of such language. "Sorry mom. Some clown in class shouted out the word bastard. So my English teacher told us that it meant a child born out of wedlock. I raised my hand, cause I was just curious! I asked if that was a bad thing, and some other dic...i mean clown yelled out that I WAS a bastard child! Then the class went off, asking me questions, and looking at me like I was some sort of alien!"

I chuckled lightly at that mention, and Trunks shot me a glare. "You know what I mean mom!"

"Yes, yes continue."

"So, the teacher tells them all to be quiet, and everyone did. I thought that would be that. Then at lunch a whole bunch of people came over to me and Goten's table, and started asking me questions! I told them all to go fu.. go away, and then some girl named Diamond said she heard my father was some sort of male prostitute that you paid everyday to stay around and sleep with you!"

I stared dumbstruck at my son. Someone thought Vegeta was a gigolo I paid to sleep with me. Well, I could afford it, and Vegeta would be worth it just for THAT, and ,,wait! Bulma, stop thinking like that! Bad thoughts! Focus on Trunks! I snapped back to the present, looking in horror at what his classmates had said.

"I got up and told her to shut her ugly mouth, and that my father was no concern of hers, but the others started whispering." Trunks put one hand over his eyes as if tired. "Then another kid mentioned that maybe it was because of me and Bra. He said his brother got a girl pregnant, and was going to marry her so that the baby would have a dad, but he doesn't love the girl and once the kid turns eighteen he is leaving forever! And that scared me because dad and you aren't even married! So when I turn eighteen, and Dad only stayed because of me, he might leave forever! Or maybe once Bra turns eighteen! I mean I don't want dad to leave when I get that old!"

Doing the only thing a mother can do in such a situation, I hugged Trunks, one hand rubbing his back. Cooing into his hair, I assured him that we could fix the whole situation.

"Relax baby. Go put your books up, and meet me down here in ten minutes. Bring Bra. It is about time we had a family talk."

Squeezing me slightly, he nodded and picked up his backpack, and headed upstairs. I steeled myself for the hard part. Explaining me and Vegeta's relationship to a thirteen and two year old? Easy peasy lemon queasy. Dragging that adrenaline junkie I call a mate into an ACTUAL discussion with his children? That was work. I really should get hazard pay for this shit.

Please R&R! Updating soon!


	3. Family talk

Chapter Three!

XXUsAgIkIxX: Yeah, he really is. If you watch anything before GT, Trunks is basically a little Vegeta..with better social skills.

Rraz45 :Glad you like the story! Here is the family talk you waited so patiently for.

Mooni21 : thanks!

Thanks to those who reviewed. This is my first on going fic, so the reviews really help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta or his amazing family. Akira Toriyama owns them..for now! Bwuahaha!

"Come one Vegeta!" For what felt like the hundredth time I pounded against the door, yelling my head off.

"I said Go AWAY, woman!" came his muffled reply. Woman. Can you believe that shit? Sometime I can not believe I let him call me that, but over the years, its become a sign of affection. And a curse, depends on the tone. This time it was a curse.

"For Kami's sake Vegeta! Get your monkey ass out of this damn machine and be a FATHER!" The door opened, and Vegeta poked his head out.

"Woman, I will attend this family talk, but you shall talk. I shall observe." Tossing a towel around his neck, he walked out to the living room. Crossing my arms, I followed. Spikey haired short loud mouth monkey prince. He is SO lucky I put up with him. So lucky.

Entering the living room, I plopped myself down on the couch next to the TV. Normally I would have sat near Vegeta, but he smelt like someone had pissed on a small dog, then lit it on fire. So, the chair near the TV suited me just fine. A moment later Trunks entered, Bra on his hip. The two year old girl was sucking her thumb, hanging onto her brothers shirt. They sat down on the large couch centered in the middle of the room.

I sighed, glancing over at Vegeta. He was staring straight ahead, his face emotionless. Big surprise there! Trunks settled Bra on one of the large cushions, where she proceeded to put her fist in her mouth and slobber on it. Deciding to start this, as Vegeta was so clearly ready to start, I cleared my throat.

"Your father and I want both of you to know, we love you VERY much." I glanced at Vegeta was was rolling his eyes.

"Him and I have a very special relationship. I love your dad, and he lo.." Vegeta decided now was the time to interject.

"I do no such thing, woman. I tolerate you, and enjoy your presence, slightly." he nodded, urging me to continue. Gritting my teeth, I did.

"He LOVES me, but is too much of a basket case to admit it. Yet." I threw a wink his way. The spikey haired runt just rolled his eyes and ignored me. "We aren't like other moms and dads. We fight sometimes."

"All the time, and your the one who starts it." A smirk lifted ones side of Vegeta's face. This was getting on my nerves.

"Yet that doesn't mean I the him, or that he is going to leave. We are not married because both of us are very diff..."

Once again, my prince decided to interject his opinion. "This is what this damn talk is about? Coddling the brats about our relationship? About marriage?" One hand waved through the air as he gestured toward the two on the couch, turned slightly toward me. I sent him a death glare that had cowed everyman before him, only to receive its twin back.

"Don't speak like their not HERE Vegeta! And what the hell happened to just observing?" I seethed, turning to face him.

"What happened to that pint of ice cream in the fridge? Huh?" he smirked, knowing full well I needed chocolate this week. Crossing my arms in a huff, I decided to let Trunks take over.

"Trunks, tell that ingrate of a father of yours why we are having this little discussing." I growled out. Oh, he was SO going to pay for that!

Trunks walked through the situation once more with Vegeta. At the end, Vegeta uncrossed his arms, recrossed them and rolled his eyes.

"Brat, did this bother you?" he barked out.

"Yes Dad." Trunks stared straight at his father, just as Vegeta expected.

"Well boy, let no one dishonor you. You are the prince of all saiyans, and that demands respect. Tell them to stop, or make them stop." He nodded as if this solved anything.

"As for this marriage thing. It seems earth runs some sort of honor system around this title of.." he looked over at me, and I glared back, arms crossed, lips pouting.

"Husband and Wife?" Trunks offered.

"Yes, husband and wife. There for, this family is dishonored by the lack of this title. We shall be wed." With this he got up, and walked back to the GR.

A moment later, it registered with me, and I fell forward out of my chair. Trunks pulled Bra up and smiled, talking to her as he ran up the stairs. Pulling myself up, I yelled after Vegeta's retreating back.

"WHAT?"

Bulma has a party, and Vegeta is dragged out on a bachelors party.

Please R&R!


	4. The party

Chapter Four!

Now updating..sorry guys. I have had things to do for college. So that sucked. Anyway. Here is the Party, and Vegeta getting a crash course in weddings from Bulma's mother.

Thanks for all the reviews! They really help.

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, Vegeta would not have ended up looking like a Village People reject in GT. I mean why leather pants! No man needs leather pants!

I slipped into bed later that night, still reeling from what happened at the family talk. I mean, how in the hell had assuring my children that their father was going to stay, turn into me getting married to the jackass? Thats not to say I don't want to marry him. Hell yes I do! Who wouldn't?

Vegeta had already gotten to bed, and was sitting up, his arms wrapped beneath his head, staring blankly at the TV. I turned to stare at him, which bugs him BEYOND belief. After a few minutes he turned, brow furrowed in that aggravated way I find so cute.

"What the hell are you staring at woman?" he growled. I smiled at him innocently. Then I reached over and grabbed his ear.

"WHAT IN THE HELL MADE YOU THINK I WANTED TO MARRY YOU!" I yelled, making him cringe. He growled low in his throat, and ripped his ear from my hand.

"I was trying to bring honor to this family, Bulma!" I knew he was trying to be calm with me, since he rarely ever used my name.

"Well, you should have asked me." I pouted slightly. Turning to my side of the bed, I laid down. "Now go to bed, Mr. Briefs." As I pulled the covers over me, he ran one hand up my back, his sign for wanting some.

"No can do Veg-head." I sighed dramatically, trying to mess with him.

"And why not?" he growled in my ear.

"BECAUSE..." I whispered. "A Bride and a Groom can not do anything until the wedding night." he looked at me incredulously, not believing me. "Remember when Gohan and Videl got married. They could not see each other that day, and could not do anything since the engagement. Its tradition."

Now, reader. If you think no one would fall for that, you forget who this man is. Don't see how anyone could EVER forget who he is, bastard is always proclaiming it all over the place. Even in the grocery store, if you will believe me. I told the cashier to let him have the damn box. Anyway, he knows little to nothing about human culture. I mean hell, I had to teach him how to use the microwave, and lost about fifteen of them in the process. So trust me, he fell for it.

I felt bad about teasing him like that when I looked at his face. Most people would not have seen anything wrong, as his face was as stoic as ever. So I turned over to him, and smiled. Kissing the tip of his nose, I assured him that it was not going to work like that. Talk about sympathy for the devil huh?

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed me and flipped me under him.

"When the hell have either of us been traditional?"

The next morning I woke up early. For about fifteen years I woke for about five minutes everyday when Vegeta excused himself from our bed to train. Then I would roll over and go back to sleep. This day, however he was not there, and no one growled at me to return to sleep. Why he would be up surprised me.

I sat up hurriedly, and reached over to the beside lamp. It clicked on, and I opened the bottum door on Vegeta's beside table. The pills were shut, and the bottle almost full. He had not taken his pill again, so no wonder the man was up at three in the morning!

A couple of years ago, Vegeta's nightmares had gotten worse. He had not been able to sleep, and when he did, he was tormented by images from his past. I never heard of any of them, but I heard him. Then finally, after a month and a half with little to no sleep, he lost control. I found him in the basement, his arm in the wall, every bone crushed to an almost fine powder. Yet he kept punching the wall, not seeing anything, or anyone. It took Trunks, Goku as well as Piccolo to pull him from the wall. A good punch put him out. The man spent five months in a coma, and when he woke up, refused to talk to anyone about it. After fighting him for over a year, he finally agreed to get something to help him sleep. Three little white pills a night and he slept for five hours a night.

Yesterday he had skipped them. I got dressed fast, and headed downstairs. In the kitchen, I found my mother sleeping on the table, her head pillowed by a large pile of Wedding magazines. There was no sign of Vegeta. Sighing, I picked up the nearest magazine, and wondered how my mother had gotten involved. Knowing her, some weird sixth sense went off the second it was mentioned.

I was going to marry Vegeta. Since the day I tried to embarrass him by talking to him. I remember exactly what I said.

"Hey, homeboy." Unable to control myself, I started laughing. The laughter continued to roll on, but died abruptly as the magazine caught fire. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"I can not believe you were insane enough to say that to me." he stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Well, I never claimed to be sane. Plus everyone thought me insane to have invited you in the first place." I smiled lightly. THAT had gone over well with everyone, except Goku. He was completely cool with it.

"Why are you down here?" he asked, pulling a chair from the table, and sitting in it across from me. He had gotten into this habit over the years, and I will admit it was sweet. Or as sweet as he was ever going to get.

"You did not take your pills last night." I picked up another magazine, and flipped through it.

"That information is useless. Of course I know that, I was the one who did not take them." he crossed him arms, giving a look that implied I was stupid.

"Vegeta.." I began, fully intent on giving him a lecture. He waved one hand to shut me up.

"Woman. I was going to take the damn pills when your mother burst in. She wanted to talk to you, but I told her to let you sleep. She kidnapped me, I barely managed to put pants on."

I could not help but laugh. My mother had once again quailed the mighty Saiyain.

Vegeta's smirk let me know something was coming, and he found it funny. Bad news.

"Do not laugh Woman. She called everyone over for a party TONIGHT." At that I nearly choked up. A party? Tonight? I have nothing to wear!

Apparently my future husband saw my distress. He smirked, and got up. Leaving me alone with my mother and my panic.

That night was a disaster. First the caterer could not get there, so I had to employ Chichi and 18 in the kitchen. Goku and Vegeta managed to blow up a good half of my yard, and my dress ripped. Everyone was thanking us, and none of us had even mentioned what the party was about. Apparently my mother had not mentioned it either.

Later, we were all sitting at a large table, everyone enjoying their meal. Halfway through the party, (also halfway through Goku and Vegeta's second eating contest. Oy Vey.) I stood, and hauled Vegeta up with me. It took a moment for the group to settle down, and I waited patiently. At least until Vegeta slammed a fist on the table, bursting a hole next to his plate.

"Listen up!" he yelled, straightening himself up, arms crossed. He nodded at me and I took that as my cue.

"Thank you all for coming! I know it was short notice, and things are kind of thrown together. Plus when the firemen arrived, the whole situation got really awkward.." I trailed off, biting my lip.

Krillen yelled from the crowd. "It doesn't get more entertaining than one of your parties Bulma!" At this everyone laughed, including Vegeta. Well, he smirked, and chuckled. Good enough.

"Not on earth atleast!" I grinned. "Anyway, I know my mother called you, and did not tell you why. She left that honor up to me and Vegeta." I took a deep breath, hoping no one would freak. "I am.."

Suddenly Master Roshi interrupted, disturbing everyone. "Your pregnant? Again?"

Before I could say anything to whole group started in.

"wow! Congratulations!"

"Can we have more than two kids?"

"How many heirs do you need Vegeta?"

Finally at the end of my rope, I snapped at them. "Oh for Kami's Sake! I am NOT pregnant!" Every eye on the complex looked at me, staring. Stomping one foot, I pointed to Vegeta.

"We are getting married."

The group was silent for a moment, then I noticed Chichi missing from Goku's side. Next thing I know, she is crushing me in a hug, babbling at a hundred miles an hour.

"Ohsweetieiamsogladyoufinallydecidedtogethitched!Afterallthatlivinginsinforsolong,itwillbegreatfortrunksandbratohavealegalfatherandalegalmother!"

"Slowdown Chi! I can't breath!" I swallowed hard. Seriously I was turning blue.

Then a roar came from the table, everyone was yelling their congratulations. Vegeta was now stuck between Goten and Goku, getting a hug and a handshake. He looked ready to blow both of them into the next dimension. Videl stood next to Gohan, yelling her congratulations. She was almost nine months pregnant, and well on her way to giving us the third generation of the Son family.

(When Vegeta found out, he bashed his head against a wall, grumbling something about morons and breeding.)

Finally free from Chichi's grasp, Goku hauled me up. I laughed, as my oldest friend hugged me softly.

"Thats great Bulma! You two are meant for each other!"

He had said this to me before, when I had talked to him before the cellgames.

"You think so?' I laughed lightly, seeing my future husband glaring at Master Roshi for insinuating I was pregnant.

Goku nodded."I know it! Besides....no one else ever put up with that temper before you!" We both laughed. The party went on better until Goku brought up the word.

"Bachelor party?" Vegeta spat the words out. "What in the sam hell is that?"

Please R&R


	5. Vegeta and the Strippers AKA the Shrink

Chapter Five

Hey guys, chapter five is here. Still trying to update as well as continuing the next step in my education. So in short hand, that means sometimes gaps between updates. Sorry. Thanks to all the reviews! Especially, The Better Side, xXUsAgIkIxX , Unlisshed ! I love you all!

Now to Vegeta's bachelor party.

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys..or DO I? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I don't though.

The next day was the day of Vegeta's party. Yamacha, Goku, Krillen, Gohan and Hercule were taking him out to some bar to drink. I told them he was not a very good drunk, but they all agreed to it. I just hoped Vegeta knew about the stripper. More than likely he would get embarrassed, and huff off. My little Prince.

Talking about little princes. Trunks was currently trying to escape out of his bed room window, probably to sneak him and Goten into the party. Not on my watch. Slinking over to the wall, I hit the Ki shield, sending it up around the house as fast as I could. A thunk and a groan let me know Trunks was going to stay in tonight. I quickly shut the case it was in, spun the dial on the safe outside of it, and locked the picture frame cover that hid it all. Try THAT!

Deciding to enjoy myself, I went to visit the ladies sitting in my living room. Chichi, 18, Videl and Kammu sat in front of my large TV, chatting away. All of them had children, Videl was expecting, as was Kammu. I could not help but smile, as I looked at them. Yamacha had finally settled down, and I had to admit, Kammu was a good woman. They belonged together.

Videl was being harassed by her mother in law, sitting quietly in the large easy chair, her hands wrapped around her stomach. Clearing my throat, I made my presence known. It left me kind of sad looking at these people. Here I was, one of the two oldest women in this room, yet I was the only one not married yet. Well, that was finally rectified!

18 was the first to speak, her cold voice sounding kinder the more you listened to it.

"Well Bulma. You are finally getting married to that asshole you call a Prince." The girls all laughed, as well as I did. After all, every man in this odd parcel we called friends had his quirk.

Chichi put one hand to her mouth, laughing. "Do not worry Bulma dear. I am sure Vegeta will make a good husband! " her eye twitched slightly. "well, as good of one as a Saiyain male can make!"

I nodded, still laughing. "Isn't it bizarre Chi? We had to go of the planet to find men to put up with us!" at this everyone in the room burst into laughter.

18 smiled, looking over at the play pen set up in the room. Marron was sitting in it, playing with Bra, and seeming upset that she had to stay with the baby. Talking about babies, I turned to Videl.

"So sweet heart?" Videl looked over, smiling.

"What is it Bulma san?"

"You are going to be the first mother of the third generation of this rag tag group of freaks. How does that feel?"

Videl blushed for a moment. She smiled brightly. "Well, Gohan is super excited. Said something about continuing his race, and how proud he was that I was pregnant."

"I remember the day he found out!" Chi sighed. We all did. The excited father to be had instantly informed everyone. Gohan had burst into his parents house screaming it, then proceeded to have his father IT him EVERYWHERE! He scared the hell out of Krillen when he showed up in his living room, and nearly killed Yamacha by landing on him during a baseball game. Then he had IT himself and his father into Vegeta's and my room while we were....well needless to say, THAT slowed them down a bit!

All of us laughed, talked about our men and our children, and the latest thing in the news. Before we knew it, the boys were in the living room, holding onto a drunk Goku. When they arrived, Goku fell over, sending all of the men crashing into the walls. Yamacha was the first to get up, stumbling over to Kammu.

"Have I tol ju ow much I luv ju latly?" he crooned, sliding onto the floor.

Krillen laughed from the floor. "Bul-" hiccup "ma! You should have seen how much that man of yours can put away!"

From the table, Vegeta's hand went into the air, into the "rock on" sign before crashing into the table. We all rolled our eyes, and retrieved our stashes of Senzu beans. A minute or so later, all of them were sitting up, holding their heads.

"So," Kammu smiled slyly. "What happened."

"Well, we went out to the strip club." Yamacha groaned. "When we got there, Vegeta nearly blew the place up!"

"I told you weakling! I do not step one foot into such ungodly whorehouses!" Vegeta snarled, face hid behind his hand.

"It was just one dance!" Goku chimed in. "Really Vegeta you should try new stuff."

"Kakkarot." he snarled.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

I tapped my foot impatiently. "And?"

"After that, we went to some bar and ordered everything we could get. Again, Vegeta refused to drink at first."

"Horrible piss water, thats what that shit is!"

"Then we began talking to him about the wedding, and how it was on earth."

At this, every woman in the room stopped. They did WHAT? Oh no, now they had done it!

"What in the hell did you tell him?" I asked, eyes pretty much shooting sparks by now.

"The usual. How things will pretty much be the same, since you two are basically married anyway." Goku shrugged.

Krillen sat next to his wife, rubbing his temples. "Yeah, he did not start drinking till we told him how weddings go."

Yamacha and the others started laughing. "After we told him he would have to wear a tux, he grabbed Goku's beer and chugged it. After that...its all blurry."

Half an hour after that, all of them had left, and I was saying good night to Gohan and Videl. She was standing in the door way, and Gohan had gone ahead into the car. Videl smiled at him, then looked at me.

"See you Bulma san." at that she turned, then seemed to remember something. "Oh, if you want the name of the psychiatrist who did Gohan and mines evaluation I will give it to you."

This surprised me. " Psychiatrist? Why do we need a shrink?"

Videl turned, surprised as well. "Why because of the new law Bulma san! Everyone who wishes to be married must go through an evaluation. It is to prevent breeding of mental illnesses or something." Gohan honked the car horn, leaning out the door.

"Best be going! Call if you want that number!" she waddled over to the hover car, and then they were gone.

I shut the door, and leaned up against it. We needed to see a shrink?

A month later, we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Dr Wangher was on level seven. Vegeta got out of the car, mad that he had to talk to some "human piece of shit with a fancy piece of paper that let him analyze every god dammed thing on earth." His words not mine. Yet, here we were. Me in one of my good jeans and a tight tank top, him in jeans and a worn tee that read, Who The Hell Are You Talking Too?

Brushing on hair out of my face, I started walking. Once inside, we got into the elevator. Vegeta stood near the door, hands grasping the rail inside. The man would never admit it, but elevators brought things up he did not like. Rubbing one hand on his arm, we got off on level seven. At the desk, a nice lady told us he would see us right away.

took us inside, then told us about the evaluation.

"We will have three short sessions. One with each of you alone, then one with both of you. So," he tapped the clip board. "Who is first?" Vegeta sighed, and stepped into the room. Thats my boy.

After fifteen minutes, the door opened and Vegeta walked out. Arms crossed, he smirked. That is never a good sign. I went in, and immediately saw the doc drinking some water in a hurry. Dr. Wangher turned, and cleared his throat.

"Ma'am, I need to discuss your husbands results very quickly."

I nodded, this ought to be fun.

The doc started, reading a chart. "Your husband to be seems to be suffering from post traumatic syndrome. I have actually never seen a case this bad. "

"Is that all?"

"No. He also displays signs of Severe Manic Bipolar disorder, self destructive tendencies, homicidal and suicidal thoughts, as well as a severely inflated ego, issues with family friends and trust."

"Is that all?"

"No. He seems also to suffer from a deeply rooted fear of failure, and has a horrid sense that the world owes him something. And suffers from a Napoleon complex."

I laughed. That one was new to me. "so, he does not like being short?"

"Yes ma 'am. Mr. Vegeta was actually quiet violent when I brought it up." he swallowed slightly. "Hte things he said he would do to my spleen...." Dr, Wangher got quiet suddenly, I raised one eyebrow.

Spleen? He never used that one before.

The next chappy! R&R! Also, there may not be an update in a few days, as I am heading off to college next week, and need to pack!


	6. Shrink wrap and fashion tips

Chapter something or another is now up!

Sorry about the whole delay guys. After fiddling with the last chapter, I decided to leave it as is, so I can get on with this chapter. Also, I have had school work to do. My first week of college is over!

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, but I do have posters of them. So, I do own part of them, a little.

I looked over at the smirking man next to me. He was doing this on purpose, scaring the poor doctor out of his skin. Well, maybe not exactly on purpose. Vegeta did have that effect on people without trying. Dr. Wangher was now sitting as far from us as possible, asking us each question without looking at Vegeta.

"Next question: Have either of you even been in a combat situation?"

Both if us nodded. Well I nodded, Vegeta rolled his eyes, and sneered at the man. ' I spent twenty some years in a combat situation, tell me what that means. DOC." Being the overly sensitive woman I am to my irreparably damaged lover, I hit him in the head with my purse.

"Vegeta! This was your fucking idea, so you have to deal with it maturely!"

At this my destroyer of worlds looked at me slightly pissed, slightly ashamed like a child caught saying a bad word. (Though he had taught Trunks how to swear already...men. You know what I mean?) Pointing one finger at the man before us he almost whined. "He started the whole damn thing!"

I turned from him to adress the poor man before us. "Go on doc."

Dr. Wangher looked at me for a moment then his glance flew to Vegeta. From the corner of my eye, I saw him mouth "spleen" to the good doctor before grinning sadistically. Dr. Wangher cleared cleared his throat before he turned to us both.

"That is all the questions I have for you two. I deem you both stable enough for marriage. But I urge that Mr. Vegeta get some severe and immediate physcotherapy." I nodded, waiting for him to sign the damned slip of paper.

Once more he glanced to Vegeta who was glowering at the man dangerously. I sighed once again. How was I, even being the beautiful and talented genius I was explain to this man how my mate was? Imagine if you will being married to a prince with the biggest ego possible for any living creature. Now take a 'Nam veteran and increase that trauma by..i dont know..a thousand. Add them together, then add in the variables that come with it. 1. His pride is one of the only things that allowed him to stay alive during the hell that was his life, and still holds him back from just giving up now. (As he put it too me before. "Without this "damned pride" as you call it woman, I would have bashed my own fist into my fucking skull years ago.") 2. Then add in the fact that he seems to be chronically depressed as well as constantly high strung, tense, as well as potentially homicidal. Welcome to the man I married. Shit I forgot paranoid beyond belief as well as germaphobic and OCD.

Tearing the paper from the clipboard he handed me the paper, then dismissed himself. The damn man practically ran to the door. Crossing my arms to glare at him, Vegeta caught on that I was mad at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Maybe he had to piss."

Later the next night we once again had friends over. This time it was my idea, and I needed this party. So far the wedding plans had been getting on my nerves. Mom was constantly twittering about how the flowers should be white lillies and black roses to accentuate "that Vegeta's shadowy rugged darkness." At the moment, that ruggedly dark man was changing into something he bought him. The thought of that alone scared the hell out of me. Vegeta had rarely ever bought anything on his own, but now he was admant that he begin to buy this shit by himself. Apparently he did not want to be seen shopping with his wife anymore.

I tightened the back on the last earring as I reached for the brush to comb my now short locks. Hearing the door creak open I looked up finally able to see what Vegeta had picked for himself to go to this party. Getting a good look at him, I dropped the brush as my jaw dropped.

"What the hell is your problem woman?" he growled blushing. I did not react, only stared at him and the outfit he was wearing.

Dark slacks a little long in the leg hung over shiny black loafers, the pants held up by a pair of pure black suspenders. Underneath he wore a red wife beater. His muscles in his chest formed into the wifebeater perfectly, stretching to accommodate the sinew beneath the cloth. Damn it all, he was sexy.

"You picked that out?" I stammered, staring once again at him.

"Of course woman." turning to look at himself in the mirror, he smirked. "I saw this on that human show about that skeleton woman. Her partner wore the same thing, and I decided I could deal with such a look. Hell, he was wearing a white undershirt, but I believe red suits me nicely."

I walked up to the egotistical man, palming the box I had gotten for him. "Then you will love this." Opening the box I pulled out the necklace I had made for him years ago. It had been set aside when Vegeta was having issues with his past, and since then I had never found he right time to give it too him.

If that man could gasp, I swear he would have. Inside the box lay a blood red pendant plated against platinum in the shape of the royal crest of Vegetasie. A thick black leather cord was the necklace itself.

"When did you..how did you ever find out the royal crest?" He picked it up almost delicately.

"It was on the back of one of your scribbled blue prints. At first I had no clue what the fuck it was, but it soon came to me." Seeing the stunned look in his eyes, I smiled at him. "turn it over."

Doing as he was told, Vegeta turned it over, and came face to face with the Capsule Corp. symbol in bright blue. He said nothing.

"It ties the two bloodlines together."

Vegeta nodded, then put it around his neck, letting the pendant rest just above his left pectoral. "It honors me greatly to see that." At that I had to smile. That was as close to a thank you as I was ever going to get.

"I am ready, are you?" A put out my hand to him. "You look damn sexy."

A smirk graced his features, setting himself in stone once more. "The fuck I don't know that woman." Taking my hand he pulled me from the room

Weeks passed, and my mother began to ride my ass about setting a date. I had tried asking Vegeta, but he has shushed me, saying that it was not his problem. So out of spite, I began to stalk him with questions and samples. Finally he broke down.

"WHAT?" he bellowed at me after I had asked him what the cake should look like for the thousandth time. "What is so damned important about a fucking cake? As long as I can eat it, and be full enough not to kill that damned Kakkarott at the reception it is fine as hell with me!"

Pateint as ever, I waited for his tantrum to run its course. Then ishowed him the picture again. "So this one then?"

After that he stalked off, looking about to murder someone. I smiled and called to my mother. "Vegeta went with the ornage butter cream!"

Just drabble. Updating again soon.


	7. Nightmares and Time Travel

Next chapter.

Okay, one question for you guys. Would you read a story I wrote about the little tid bit about vegeta's nightmares I wrote about in the earlier chapters? I was thinking about making one.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: you all know it, I know it. Everyone knows it.

A copule of nights after the wedding cake was chosen, I awoke to the sounds of muffled moans. I had not heard this sound in years, ever since Vegeta had started taking his night pills. Turning over, I saw him struggling in his sleep. He was moaning, arching his back in pain and muttering something in his sleep. Getting closer, I heard him pleading with some long gone enemy.

"Stop it, I can not take this any more. Stop it now. No more, no more."

Gasping I put my hand over my mouth, I did not know the dream he was having, but from the sounds of it, it was a bad one.

Vegeta only has three types of nightmares. One is just the type that startles him in some small way, the other is one that has him sitting up in bed holding his head for an hour as he tries to will the images away. Then there were the bad ones, ones like what has happening now. These ones he can not escape from, usually having to be pulled from them by me. After waking he would seem fine, until moments later he would begin seeing dead people, and yelling at old enemies. After wards he would sit on the bed holding his head, trying to get the images to leave.

Taking his arm just as he arched once again in pain, I placed a small nervous kiss on his cheek, calling to him. "Vegeta baby, calm down. I am here." Eyes snapped open, their onyx pools dilated in fear. That was something I never want to see on his face. This man afraid of something, (if its worms, that funny. But not fear like this.) it seemed almost unholy. For a moment he looked at me, unable to tell where he was, then he shook his head, sitting up. Chest heaving, he turned from me, and put both feet on the ground.

"Go to bed, woman." He went to stand up, probably to train, but stayed when I asked him to.

"Vegeta. Did you take your pills?"

He grunted, pulling the bottle from the drawer. Tossing them to me, I saw the bottle was almost empty, compared to the large amount that had been in there last week.

"Vegeta, how many of these have you taken tonight?" There was no way he had only taken three.

"They no longer work at that dosage. I needed more of them." Before I could say anything, he sighed and turned to look at me over one bronze shoulder. "The nightmares came back almost two months ago. At first they were just the little ones, the ones that would not disturb anyone. So I doubled the dose. Then they got worse, and I kept doubling the dose, till they were gone. They do not work anymore."

"Vegeta we can get you a stronger dose from the doctor, such things are dangerous."

"Woman, you know that the amount of human medicine in those tablets is an illegal dose of a heavy narcotic sleeping formula. There is nothing they can give me. Two of those things will put a human in a coma for about seven months, if they ever wake up at all."

" How did you know that?" I had gotten these pills especially for him form the only doctor willing to prescribe them.

Vegeta produced one of his trademark smirks. "We do have that inter web thing at this house." crossing his arms, he looked at the wall. "And unlike that fool Kakkarot, I learned how to use human technology."

"Well, keep taking them, maybe your body needs to adjust again." I told him, wrapping my arms about his neck. "Want to tell me about this one?"

Over the years Vegeta had confided in me so many of his secrets, his nightmares. Never had I belived such horrors could befall someone, but they had, and he never forgot them.

"No." he stammered out quickly. "This one I keep to myself."

When I opened my mouth to convince him otherwise, he turned to me. "Bulma, this one I can never tell. It is my secret until death, and even then no one will ever know. That is the way it must be."

"Vegeta, I am sure you have told me worse.." I shut my mouth before the rest of that sentence came out. Of course he had not. This man acted as if I were made of glass, too fragile to take what ever his life had dished out. From some of the stories I was told, this was true. Even to this day it amazes me that he survived and became the man I love. Such a life would have made me a feral beast.

Yet my attempt to save my sentence was ruined when he snarled. "You think you can handle this? Really woman, I have told you worse?" He began to tick things off his fingers. "There has been murder, cold and fast, lots of it. Trillions or more people in the entirety of my life as a spacepirate. There have been severe and savage beatings, torture for the hell of it, there have been thousands of times I have been starved and tortured for looking at Freiza or his men the wrong way. Also, there are the years of fucking mind games that sadistic prick ran me through, trying to get me to kill myself! Think that is the worst I have had to endure? Do you really?" Vegeta turned to face the wall, getting up, and promptly leaving the room.

All that night, I was kept awake by the sound of the GR.

Days later, after Vegeta had forgiven me for my transgression with his past, I was busy putting together my latest greatest invention. With a final tightening of the back covers screw, I laughed out loud.

"Finished!" This exclamation of joy did not pull my wonderfully attentive family from their meal. Vegeta was still stuffing his face with the largest bowl of cereal you could ever imagine. (Seven boxes of Cornpops, and three gallons of milk.) Beside him trunks ate a stack of pancakes the size of his father, and Bra was stuffing herself with some bacon and eggs.

"Is no one going to ask me what is so great?" Looking up from his pancakes, Trunks swallowed, and sputtered.

"Sorry mom. What is it?"

Finally getting the attention I deserved, I smiled patting the device. "This is a thing that will send anything in one place, to that exact place in the future."

"Why in the hell would you build something so damn stupid?" Vegeta drawled pulling the spoon from his mouth.

"Because...saint bastard, I want my son to come to my wedding."

"But mom, I am already going." Trunks looked confused.

"Not you darling," Waving my hand at him . "The other you, older you. Future you. He was really concerned about your father and my relationship before he left." I stood up, pulling an envelope from the drawer. Setting it on the table, I turned the dial. After heating for a moment, it then shot a ray onto the letter, making it disapear.

"There we go. Now, he better be coming."

Next chapter!


	8. wedding pains and visitors

Chapter eight is coming up!

Nyeh.

Disclaimer: not included.

Trying on what was possibly my thousandth dress, with my mother and her friend Paulo swarming around me with ideas, I was trying to keep my temper. The wedding was in three days, and I still had no wedding dress, no caterer willing to make enough food to feed two small armies, my wedding planner quit at the last moment due to my "husband" scaring him off, and I had just convinced Chichi to be my Maid of honor, and asked 18, Videl and Kammu to be my bridesmaids. So that meant I had to get two specially made dresses for the two pregnant bridesmaids, and Vegeta had not yet asked anyone to be his best man.

Bra, beign the perfect little angel she is, was the flower girl, and Trunks was the ring bearer. As my mother fiddled with my dress, I was yelling to my future husband about the whole best man thing.

"Vegeta! If you do not get a best man, how in the fuck do you expect to get married to me? You HAVE to have a best man."

"I AM the best man here on this pathetic backwater planet woman. I will not lower myself to ask another man to be "best." End of discussion." He was sitting in the chair, a cigarette between his fingers as he looked on bored. For some time now Vegeta had begun to buy his own clothes, and I will admit, he was good at looking good. Tonights ensemble was a black t-shirt that stretched against his muscles in the best way, the front of the shirt was adorned with a large crown, a huge snake curled around it, and the sides were splattered to appear as if blood. Underneath it, still splattered in the faux bllod, sat the words. "Prince." It suited him well. Add onto it the loose jeans and combat boots, Vegeta was looking every part the badass he was. Around his neck still lay the necklace I got him. So far I only saw him take it off going to bed, shower of to train.

"Not end of discussion! Goku or Piccolo. Those are your two options, choose some one or I will make Goku be the best man...and give his speech at the wedding."

"So if he is my best man, we can forgo the ridiculous speech?" He puffed off the cigarette. ( A habit I am sorry to admit I got him into.)

"Not a chance. Son has been writing that speech for months. He is going to say it no matter what. So who do you..." At that I was interrupted by the sound of a ship landing outside. With a smirk on his face, Vegeta turned toward me.

"My best man will be Trunks. The future one."

He won this one, but baby, I was going to get him back. You bet on it. In a rush I pulled myself from the dress, and hurried outside. Vegeta, Trunks and Bra were already there, staring at the machine I built. Well not me techincally, but still me. Bulma Briefs. I had also created the young man who was walking down the stairs of the ship. Instantly, my jaw dropped. We had not seen him once in twelve years, and it made on hell of a difference. Instead of the lanky built teen ager, here stood a fully grown man who had filled out.

His purpled hair was cut short and shaggy to his head, emphasizing those large eyebrows that came down at an extreme angle, and those slanted blue eyes that mixed his father and mother perfectly.

Forgetting myself, I rushed to him and pulled him into the biggest hug I had ever given anyone. "Trunks! How great to see you!" Letting go of him, I gave him another once over, smiling. "and you turned into one hell of a babe!" At this the blush I was so used to seeing appeared on his face.

"Thanks mom. Hey dad." Vegeta nodded, arms crossed. "I want you to meet some people." He turned, and for the first time I noticed the time machine had gotten larger. It became clear a moment later as a young pregnant woman walked out, hand clapsed over the small hand of a young boy. That young boy was the most surprising, as he was an exact replica of the man behind me. Tall spiky black hair, same eyes and sour expression. Yet there was something so innocent about the young man before me, I nearly cried.

"I am a grandmother?"

Trunks nodded, and brought the woman to his side. "Guys, this is Videl Satan. My wife."

That was when Vegeta and Trunks lost it.

CLIFFHANGER!!!DUN DUN DUN!!!!


	9. Oh shit

Next chapter! Cliffhanger no more!

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Also, F Trunks is future trunks and Trunks is just Trunks. No confusion.

My jaw nearly hit the floor. Videl was married to my future son? How in the hell could that be? Behind me, Trunks and Vegeta were roaring with laughter, both of them baying at the sheer oddity before them.

F Trunks was confused, the look on his face was one of doubt. "What is so funny?" Beside him, Videl was looking at her son, then back to Vegeta.

"You were right!" she exclaimed, looking surprised. At this, everyone went quiet. A blush appeared on F Trunks face, apparently knowing what she was talking about.

"Right about what?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. Videl bent over, picking her young son from the floor. "Vegeta looks exactly like his grandfather."

Of all the things in the world to happen next, only my prince would do. He moved forward, arms crossed sizing up the child. Mocking him, Vegeta crossed his arms as well, face scowling up at the man before him. "Well, well." He turned to F Trunks, making him stand up straighter as if a solider. "The brat is very, what is that damn human term? Acceptable. And," he pointed out, as always. "It is about fucking time someone in this family was named Vegeta."

I sighed, knowing this was one hell of an ego boost, and that vegeta just might burst from it. "I named Trunks after you! Trunks Vegeta Breifs. No one needed to be named Vegeta!"

He rounded on me, a vein showing in his forehead. "My father was named Vegeta, so was his father, and his father and his father and his! The name of Vegeta has been passed along for decades! It is a noble name." Turning from me, he addressed the little Vegeta before him. "Take pride in that name."

Staring at the self absorbed man I was to marry in three days, I sighed. Turning to F Trunks, I smiled tiredly. "Why did you have to name him that?"

A look passed his face, almost as if he was not going to answer me. Instead he shrugged. "well, father is dead in my time, and when Vegeta was born he looked exactly like father. Nothing else came to mind." F Videl nodded.

"There was only one picture of Trunks' father, Bulma had it in her room and we decided together to name him the same thing. To honor the name."

If it is possible, the smirk on Vegeta's face grew wider. He turned to Trunks, arms crossed. "Well, well. See boy? They named their first child after me. You shall do the same."

"Dad! I don't even want to think of kids right now!" Trunks groaned. He bent to the ground and pulled Bulla from the floor. That must have been the moment F Trunks saw her, and he stuttered at the sight of another child.

"You guys had another kid?" both eyes grew wide.

This time I was the one to smirk. "Why yes. Trunks, meet your sister Bulla."

Chin almost hitting the floor, he exclaimed. "Sister? You mean you had a girl?" he looked at his father. "Dad produced a female saiyain." A growl from Vegeta silenced the joke. "Are there any other girl saiyains or is Bulla the only one?"

Trunks interjected, finally tired of being ignored. "Gohan just recently had a daughter." F Trunks whipped hi head around, startled.

"Gohan has a daughter?" He laughed, glad that his friend had a family. "Who did he marry?"

The poor boy was met with silence, all of us trying not to laugh. Vegeta and Trunks were snickering behind me, and Bulla had fallen asleep.

"Waasup guys?" Almost instantaneously, everyones heads snapped upward. Floating in the air above us was the entire son family. Goku held Chichi in his arms bridal style, Goten waving next to him, as Gohan and Videl floated together with Pan in her arms.

"We felt the other Trunks ki, and had to come say hi." Goku grinned, looking down. Seeing that someone was with F Trunks, goku laughed. "Hey Trunks! I never knew you had a family!"

They landed, Chichi fixing her dress after being held in the air for so long. Gohan walked forward, planning on greeting his old friend. "Trunks, I am so happy to see yo....."Gohan trailed off, his eyes finally landing on F Trunks wife. "Videl?"

At that moment, Vegeta and Trunks lost it.

I lied, CLIFFHANGER!


	10. a ghost story

Chapter ten. Hey, there are only a few more chapters left in this story. Thanks to everyone for sticking in with me and this insane plot.

Disclaimer: nothing in here bleongs to me, cept vegeta. The little one. Er littler one is mine. I made him up, stole the name.

Gohan stepped closer, looking between his Videl and the other. "Is that really you Videl?"

F Videl nodded, scooting closer to her husband. "Who are you?" Gohan looked confused. "I am Gohan, gohan son. Are you videl satan?"

"Yes. Gohan..." she glanced over at F Trunks. "Wasn't your best friend named Gohan honey?"

F Trunks nodded, smiling sheepishly at Gohan. At that, Videl stepped forward. One arm cradling the tiny Pan, she looped the other one through Gohans arm. "What the hell is going on? This is me, and why is that guy named Trunks?"

Gohan shrugged, looking at his wife with the trademarked Son grin. "Well, its complicated. Trunks here is from the future, an alternate future. " he added quickly as she opened her mouth to argue. "He came here years ago to worn us about the androids. Since then we have been good friends, but we have not see eachother in years."

Videl nodded, eyes slitted. "There is stil so much I have to learn about this group." she muttered to herself. Goku came up, looking at the boy in F Videls arms. With a quick nodd from the boys mother, he picked him up and set him on his shoulders.

"and who are you little man?" Vegeta froze, using the little word around him often had this effect.

Little Vegeta smirked, pushing a fist into the air. " I am Vegeta Goku Breifs. Prince of Saiyains!" Vegeta smirked, but flinched slightly. Turning to his future son, he bristled.

"you named him Goku? How could you even think to put the royal name of Vegeta next to the ridicolouse earth name given to that FOOL?" He pointed at Goku, finger jabbing the air next to him.

"Calm down dad!" F Trunks put both hands up, warding himself from his fathers pointing finger. "We both agreed that those two names were the most suitable for him. No offense but there are no full blooded saiyains in my time line. Both of you are dead." He turned toward goku slightly. "which brings me to my new question. How is goku back from the dead? I thought you did not want to be washed off, and who the hell is that next to Chichi?"

I sighed, placing a hand over my eyes. "come in Trunks, we will explain the whole last twelve years or so too you, and you explain it from your end." I walked to the door. "Shall we?"

Soon they all followed me inside. Five and a half hours later, we were sitting around the living room, staring at eachother in disbeleif. F Trunks had done so much in his time, and when he meet Videl on the side of that house as they were painting it, it was so romantic. Gohan and F Trunks soon cleared up the whole Videl problem, and at the moment both of them were cooing over Pan, and the young child still in F Videls womb. Videl laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why, raising a Saiyain is hard work! Don't you agree?"

F Videl nodded, holding in a laugh. "Why, when Vegeta learned he could fly, Trunks had to put a leash around his waist so we would know where he was! He just kept taking off into the air every chance he got."

Both women laughed, as we all looked on. At the moment Little Vegeta was sitting in the corner, playing blocks with Bulla. He sat close to her, putting the blocks near her when she reached for them.

Chichi sighed. "So, Trunks. You never thought to get the namekian dragon balls and wish everyone back?"

"Well, Chichi, we tried that, but the namekians would not give me the dragonballs, no matter how long I begged them."

"Why in the world would they not give you the balls?" I seethed, hating that my son would have had to beg. "Did you tell them I was your mother?"

F Trunks swallowed, blushing slightly. "Yes I did. That was not the problem, the issue was with..." he trailed off, trying to think of a way to phrase it so as to not offend his father.

"It was the fact of his father." Vegeta interjected. "They refused to give you the dragon balls because I was your father, correct?"

I looked at him, surprised that he would ever think of such a thing.

"Why in the hell not!" I turned to F Trunks. "Is it true?"  
He nodded. I got us, screeching. "And where the hell was your mother to disprove them! Where was she when you were being insulted!"

A look passed over both F Trunks and F Videls faces.

Vegeta caught the look, cutting me off. "What happened to your mother boy?" he stared at F Trunks, making him pull his gaze from his father.

"She...she died years ago. Just after Vegeta was born." he sighed, obviously still missing his mother.

F Videl rubbed his arms. From the look on everyone faces, she could see we were all thinking the same thing. Bulma had died without even seeing Trunk's father again.

"Tell them the rest Trunks." she cooed. I looked over at him, at the way he looked at her.

"If you think it will do any good." He turned to us, hand clenched in F Videls. "The night mom passed, I was standing outside our bedroom. She had been sick for a while, and now she was getting worse. She called out softly to you..father. When she died of course. I heard it, and then her heart stopped."

For a milisecond, Vegeta's eyes flashed. "That was when I felt than yours..but still familiar. I woke Videl up to tell her that mom had died, and we both left Vegeta in the crib. Just as we got to the door, someone walked out from the wall." sighing, he looked around at all the faces waitng for him to finish the story. "He came right out of the wall, and strode past us, into her room. We chased after him, not beleiving it. Opening the door, showed him leaning down to mom. He pulled something from her, and turned to face us. Now.. you can believe me if you want, but we both saw it that night. He had moms soul cradled in his arm, and he gave me a two finger salute before they both dissipated."

All of us were speechless. Finally Son broke the silence. "Who was it Trunks."

At that, he flashed us a weary smile. "My father. He came to collect my mother."

Read and review......a little filler and fluff.


	11. WOW

Hey guys, I have been doing lots of things here for college, so im sorry for the sporadic updates. Here is the next chapter!

disclaimer: Blah..blah blah. DO NOT OWN?

The party hall was silent, except for the occasional whisper. I stood near the top of the table, trying to talk to the head waiter about the portions that were going to be needed for this particular wedding practice. The moron had not gotten the fact that I was octupling the entire order. Vegeta had demanded he be given fish at the rehersal, and almost half a fucking cow at the wedding itself. Goku, being one of the grooms men, had decided on fish both nights. That was after he spent six hours drooling and switching his mind between steak or fish. Vegeta had solved the problem by smacking Son in the back of the head almost fifty times to make him make up his mind.

The rest of the guests had taken their orders, but the waiter still could not get the fact that I was asking him to make only two of the orders larger, not all of them. Finally sighing, I walked away, and headed outside for a smoke. The evening air was semi cold, making me shiver. Lighting one end of the coffin nail in my hand, I puffed on it.

"BULMA!" someone shouted, making me draw too much smoke in at once. Coughing hard, I turned to see the entire Son family. Goku was wearing some goofy suit Chichi had forced him into, as she was in a semi formal dress, hands clutching her purse aggravated. Beside them stood Goten, looking bored as usual, then Gohan, Videl and little Pan.

"Son...hack. Chi.....hack hack. Its great to see..hack see you guys!" I tried to talk still coughing. Goku looked at me concerned.

"Gee Bulma, if those things make you cough why do you and Vegeta insist on smoking them?" he asked, completely unaware that it was his fault that I was coughing up a lung at the moment. I smiled sweetly, finally getting my breath back.

"Its something you would not understand clown." came a deep growling voice from beside me. Years ago I might have jumped and fallen over or something, but I had gotten used to him not being there one second, and there the next. It was just the way Vegeta was.

I turned, touching his shoulder lightly. He had a rule about touching in public, and I knew where he was coming from, after hearing te exact reason why.

"Hey! Vegeta you dont have to be so mean! I was just asking!" Goku stuck his tounge out, pouting almost like a child.

A dangerouse smirk on his face, Vegeta pulled the ciggarette from my hand and drew a long breath. The tip flared as he took the long draw, and then died as he pulled it from his lips. Smiling, some smoke curling from under his teeth, he leaned over to me.

Suddenly he pulled my head back slightly, giving me a kiss that sent the smoke from his mouth into mine. Pulling back, that savage smirk still on his face, he blew the final bits of smoke from his nose, the visible lines of smoke making him look like some dragon god of legend. My knees went weak.

"You can do THAT, Kakarott. That is why I have taken up such a habit." with that he turned from everyone and marched into the hall.

"Wow." Goku muttered after Vegeta's back. "That guy sure has CHANGED."

I could not agree more.

More fluff and stuff. Dude....if you are a smoker, that is something you need to try. Its very..interesting.

Okay..so R&R

next is the party itself.


	12. HELL

UPDATE

Ok, im so soooooo sorry that I have not written anything in FOREVER, but I have been busy at my college and I am so lucky to even find time to BREATH. But I got some free time lately, and I finished up the next chapter that has been sitting on my laptop's desktop for AGES.

So here ya go, next chapter!

Disclaimer : I Haruka P. Sane do solemnly swear that I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Akira Toriyama does. Thats the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me spell check. *taps computer screen with stick * Fan fiction managed!

This was hell.

Now, I have the fortune of not ever having been there, as well as never going to go there. (Knowing the Kami's had a good deal to do with it. Heck, I even owed one a kiss apparently.) So, I might be exaggerating a bit, but only by a BIT. Vegeta would have had a laughing fit if he knew that thought crossed my mind. Having been to hell twice, he was often inclined to make sure I knew my life wasn't THAT bad. But today, with everything the way it was, I am pretty sure he would agree it was a BAD BAD day.

Now I know what you are thinking. What in the world could be SOOO bad that Bulma Briefs would call it hell? After facing hundreds of bad guys trying to hunt you down when you were a teen so they could steal your Dragonballs, dating a bandit, befriending a monkey tailed boy with freakish powers, watching as your friends die trying to defeat the Sayains, going to Namek, and then deal with the royal mental patient himself for three years, Androids, some weird cockroach looking guy, your best friend dying and being brought back to life over and over, and then some giant pink blob who sends you and your kids to the otherworld before becoming a good guy, what in THE WORLD is hell like for me?

Want to know? I'll tell you.

My Wedding rehearsal dinner.

Half the building was on fire because Pan and Bra had finally learned how to make ki balls, but not the skills to control them. This was followed by both Goten and Trunks drenching the entire place with a good portion of a nearby lake, leaving almost two inches of water in the bottom of the hall. Allow me to illuminate the dominoes that ruined my dinner.

1. Pan and Bra make ki balls.

These ki balls fly from their hands and onto a nearby curtain as we ate, unaware because Vegeta and Goku were fighting over which portion of fish was who's.

The curtains go up in flames, and in seconds the ceiling is on fire.

As the staff of the hall run out, my son and his partner in crime fly off to save the day.

Dragging as much water as they could manage to bring, (which is a LOT, by the way.) they blasted a hole in the roof, and doused the wedding party.

The roof is still on fire, so they go back to get more.

We are standing in an inch or so of water, on a tiled floor.

Goku stands up to help but slips, sending a piece of fish flying at Vegeta.

Vegeta takes the fish to the face.

Being the calm and centered man he is, Vegeta then puts Goku through the table, and it ends up as a super sayain brawl.

Chichi is yelling at her husband to stop, and mine isn't listening.

The boys come back, and once more toss the water on us.

Krillen and Eighteen say goodnight and take off, followed shortly by everyone else.

Goten and Trunks eventually pull their father's apart, digging Vegeta out of the rubble, and peeling Goku from the ceiling.

Chichi and I try to just walk out.

The manager hands me the bill.

I told you. HELL.

Back in the car, soaked to the bone because my last pair of dry clothes capsules burned up in the fire, along with Bra's diaper bag, I turned off onto a small back road. Next to me, Vegeta looked out the window, eyes blank as he watched the woods roll by. Behind him sat a very sheepish Trunks, his clothes burnt and singed from the fire, pants soaked from the lake water. Then sat Bra, sleeping as if she had not just burned down a building mommy was going to have to fucking pay for. Ah, she was JUST like Trunks at that age.

Calmly, somewhat to calmly, I turned off the car, and rolled up all the windows. Lightly, I crossed my arms over the steering wheel, and did what most any sane person would do.

I screamed like a fucking nutcase and slammed her head down onto my arms. For a few moments, I heard nothing but my own bellowing wail, but as that tapered off, I heard Vegeta and Trunks talking.

"Take Bra home boy. Now."

"But mom... something is wrong with her."

"You'r mother is fine. Now do as I say."

"Dad...she is screaming. That is NOT the definition of fine...."

"Boy! Do as I say or there will be SIX more hours of your training for a month."

Something like a light squeal came from my teenage son, probably imagining twelve hours a day locked in a room with his father. The thought even made me shiver.

I heard the doors unlock, and the sound of my oldest child taking off into the night with his sister. After they had left, Vegeta's voice came through.

"Woman. Knock it off." His voice was harsh and cold. With one finger he nudged me.

"It was horrible!" I groaned from underneath my arms.

"That woman, is an understatment. I have been to galactic slaughters that have gone better..for everyone there." He once more nudged me, just a little harder. "Pull your head from your arms woman."

"Nooo." I moaned, burying my head lower into my arms.

From beside me I heard him sigh, and almost felt him rolling his eyes at me.

"Bra acts more like an adult than you. For goodness sake, you are a grown woman!" he snarled at me, voice cold and biting like steel.

I snapped my head up, staring him dead in the eye.

"F.U.C.K. Y.O.U. V.E.G.E.T.A.B.L.E .H.E.A.D." I snarled back, mouthing each letter.

He stared at me for another moment, then in a split second, I was jerked from the car and into the air, pressed against his chest, eyes still locked with his.

The look in his eyes gave me the shivers. Vegeta was not happy.

Next : Lecture time. VEGETA style.

Please R&R


	13. The talk and FUN FUN FUN

UPDATE

Next chappie. We are two chapters from the end.

Disclaimer : May be purchased separately.

He held me tight, tighter than he had ever had before. Well, except for that night after Buu. All that night he would not let me leave his arms, both of his powerful arms about me, hands buried in my hair and in the small of my back. No matter what I said, he would not let go, his face buried in my shoulder. For the whole night he stayed silent, just holding me against him, almost as if I was going to disappear. That was as fragile as I have ever seen the man, and I was determined to never see him that way again, even if it meant he was never going to hold me like that night ever again.

After a few moments of flying, we reached a large clearing in the middle of nowhere. He sat us down, boots touching the soft dirt of the forest floor. Suddenly, he pushed back from me, arms instantly crossing together. "We need to talk."

I gulped. Those words from Vegeta never meant something good. I nodded, knowing it was best just to let him get out what he wanted to say.

"From the start, this wedding thing has been a major thorn in my side. From your mother kidnapping me at magazine point, to being soaked to the bone because my daughter has decided this would be the PERFECT time to use her brand new fucking powers, teaching Kakkarots brat's....brat to do the same!" he paced in front of where I stood, eyebrows furrowed. "I find out my son is married to the same woman as Kakkarot's boy, which is wrong on more levels than Kakkarot can count, so about seven levels of wrong there! The first child to be named Vegeta in two generations is also named GOKU, your future self is dead, my pills aren't fucking working anymore, I hav'nt slept in a few days, and now I smell of fish and smoke!" his eye twitched as he growled, fingers moving as if he wanted to strangle something, probably Goku.

I nodded. From the way this was sounding, he was going to call off the wedding. It was getting to be too much for the poor man to handle.

Closing my eyes, I nodded. "I understand if you want to call off the wedding... it is getting on my nerves as well. Maybe..maybe.." I fidgeted with my fingers. "Maybe Kami does not want us to be married."

Being Vegeta, I did not even feel him come close to me. Suddenly my chin lifted in the air, and I opened my eyes to stare into the face of my love. Both ebony pools looked back at me. "Who the fuck cares what that short namekian brat wants. You wanted to marry me correct? Wanted to be with me?"

I nodded. "Good. I want to bring honor back to this family... and if that means going through this ridiculous human ceremony, so be it." He trailed off, looking away from me. "Besides, I could think of a thousand worse people to be bonded with forever." A smile graced my face, and I am loath to admit it, but a few tears followed the smile. It was one of the sweetest things Vegeta had ever said to me.

I wrapped my arms about his neck, pulling him close and giving him a kiss. "Thank you Vegeta. It will all be over tomorrow."

He growled. "Good. If I have to listen to Kakkarot give his fucking speech again, I'm going to kill him with his own hand." I looked at him, eyes quizzical. "Yes. It is possible."

At that, he kissed me, a smirk growing against his lips. "Now...I bet I can make you scream louder than in the car..." One of his large hands grabbed my hips, pressing them into him. I laughed, smacking his arm.

"Really now?" He growled playfully, pulling me with him to the ground.

Four hours later, we landed on the balcony of our bedroom. My dress was torn and wrinkled, and a few twigs hung in my hair. Vegeta himself was no longer wearing a shirt. Stripping off, we both lay in bed, his one arm behind his head, the other resting on my hip. Every night he slept like this. I smiled and snuggled down into my pillow.

After a few minutes of being in that quiet place between sleep and wakefullness, I heard him whisper something to me. Sometimes at night he would talk to me in his native tongue, saying things I knew he would never say to me in mine. Yet tonight he spoke clearly.

"This ring means nothing to me Bulma, nothing. A mere piece of jewlery." One finger brushed the mark on my shoulder, the one he had put on me long after I had marked him accidently. "This is the real seal of our bond. This makes you mine for ever, and me yours. The ring is nothing."

He grew quiet, and settled into what must have been his best sleep in days, as I lay there. The man beside me did not realize he had just given me everything I needed.

R&R

Next: The Wedding and the finale.


End file.
